


Settle This Feud

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Royalty Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dramatic Georgi, F/F, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The Feltsman family and the LeRoy family have a feud so old no one knows how it even began.  Mila is determined to end it.  She even has a plan.





	Settle This Feud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Royalty Week Day 2 - Star-Crossed

The LeRoy-Feltsman feud was so old no one remembered how it even started, although Yuri certainly had some strong opinions about the LeRoys being terrible people, just look at their crown prince, that dude was seriously annoying. You really should wait until you’re crowned to start calling yourself a king, you know!

Mila disagreed strongly. She wished the feud could be over. It had nothing to do with the fact that Cécile was one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever seen. Nothing at all. It was just that she was sick of her family nearly always being on the brink of war, and hey, if a marriage alliance could help, well, she was perfectly happy to volunteer! She’d prefer Cécile, but Andrée and Julien and Gabriel were all acceptable alternatives.

Georgi got to his feet when she made the suggestion. “You’re such a child. You have no idea what marriage is all about.” He swept out of the room, letting the door slam behind him.

Viktor and Yuri looked at each other and burst into laughter. “Wow. Wow, I did not see that coming,” Viktor said. “Georgi’s taking Anya running off with another man so very well, don’t you think?”

Yakov looked hard at Mila. “He does have a point. You’re certainly old enough to marry, if you want, but do you really understand what you’re getting yourself into? I don’t want you to end up regretting your choice a year from now.”

“Which you will, marrying a LeRoy,” Yuri muttered. “Thank God the King in his Own Mind is already married, he sucks.”

“We don’t even know the LeRoys all that well,” Mila protested. “We see them at balls and treaty signings and occasionally across a battlefield. When’s the last time you talked to one of them for longer than five minutes?”

“The wishes-he-were-king-already’s wedding, he would not stop talking to me and I couldn’t get away,” Yuri said. “Which should tell you everything you need to know right there!”

“It tells me that Jean-Jacques is a prat, sure.” Mila shrugged. “It doesn’t tell me anything about any of the others. Meanwhile, I spent the time talking to Andrée and Cécile, and they are perfectly nice. I tried talking to Julien, but he’s not exactly the talkative sort. I think Jean-Jacques got all the talkativeness for the older boys.”

“Julien’s a bit young for you, don’t you think?” Lilia said. “Andrée and Cécile are close…”

“Julien’s the next boy, if you or the LeRoys are worried about succession. Which, honestly? You probably should be. Viktor’s hopeless, Georgi’s… Svetlana’s great, but she’s not going to have siblings unless Georgi remarries, and can you imagine Yuri with kids?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I can,” Yakov said. “He’ll do just fine. I’ll get in touch with Nathalie and see what she thinks, if you’re sure about this.”

 

Nathalie hated the idea. She could not stand the thought of one of her beautiful children getting stuck with a wild, undisciplined, half-crazy Feltsman. Alain, on the other hand? Thought it was a brilliant idea and that they should arrange it as quickly as possible. “Come on, Nathalie, don’t you want to see this end so we can focus our attention and resources on our own people instead of having to constantly worry about the Feltsmans?”

Cécile looked up from her guitar. “I’ll do it. Mila, right? Not Georgi or Yuri?”

“Yes. Mila. Georgi won’t hear of remarrying yet, although I suspect we’ll be able to bring him around in a year or two, and Yuri’s horrified by the idea of a marriage alliance between our families,” Yakov confirmed. “Nathalie?”

“Cécile, you’re so young, do you have any idea what it is you’re suggesting?” Nathalie asked.

“I’m suggesting that I marry Mila Feltsman, which probably means moving with her instead of her moving here, both of our families can stop being idiots and wasting our resources preparing for a war that neither side wants but neither side is quite willing to believe the other won’t start, and you’ve got one of us married off. Andrée should probably be first, but I’m not sure Andrée would survive the Feltsmans, so that means me. Everyone else is too young. Maybe Julien could do it if Mila would prefer a boy…”

Yakov turned to his daughter. “Mila? Would you prefer a boy?”

“No. I’d prefer a girl. We’ve already talked about this, Dad. If Cécile’s willing to volunteer, I am perfectly happy to accept that.”

Nathalie sent a page to Andrée, to ask if the older sister wanted to talk about being the one to marry Mila, but Andrée refused. Next thing Mila knew, she had a fiancée. Easy part of ending the feud was done. Now Yakov and Nathalie would have to do the hard part of sorting out how exactly to make everyone stop fighting and stop seeing provocation everywhere.


End file.
